Le supplice de Tantale comédie
by Saorie-Athena
Summary: Après la tragédie en un acte, voici la comédie en un acte toujours! Et vu que j'ai la flemme d'écrire un résumé, ce qui n'est trop possible non plus parce que la pièce n'est pas entière, et bien tout ce que je vais dire c'est le mot "rigoler"! oui! Après tout, notre classe de latin a ses délires, et lorsqu'on se concerte pour faire une comédie entre 7 personnes, voilà le résultat!
1. scène 1

Youhou les amis ! Voilà la comédie en un acte sur le supplice de Tantale ! Bah oui ! On ne faisait pas les choses à moitié en cours de latin :3

Bien sûr : JE NE POSSÈDE PAS LE MYTHE DE TANTALE! NI CE TEXTE, CELUI-CI APPARTIENT AUX LATINISTES DE MA CLASSE AINSI QU'A MOI-MÊME, ETANT DONNE QUE JE FAIS PARTI DE CETTE CLASSE

* * *

Tantale

Comédie en un acte

**Scène 1.**

**Tantale**

_Tantale est avachi dans le canapé, une bière à la main, en train de critiquer Nabila. Un paquet de chips est posé sur son ventre, dans lequel il pioche régulièrement. _

**Tantale :** \- Mais Allô, quoi ? T'es une fille, t'as pas de cerveau, quoi ?

Tu sais dire qu'une phrase, et tu te crois déjà une star ! Faut vraiment être lobotomisé pour participer à ces trucs…

_(Il hurle) _: Je te préviens, Pélops ! Si tu participes à un truc dans ce genre, j'te défonce le crâne !

_Le sol vibre, on entend de la musique à fond. _

**Tantale **: - Mais qui m'a foutu un gosse pareil ? J'vais l'tuer !

_(Il fixe l'écran)_ Regarde ça ! Tu t'inscris aux anges, tu penses surpasser les Dieux ! _(Il balance une poignée de chips vers la télé). _

_Il enfourne une grande poignée de chips dans sa bouche et en fait tomber partout. _

**Tantale **_(soudain)_ : - Oh Mon Dieu !

Putain… Les Dieux ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Papa vient dîner ce soir avec toute la famille ! Douze personnes ! Bien-sûr, on est dimanche, et mon morveux de fils qui a sûrement oublié de faire les courses hier !

_(Il crie)_ Pélops, ramène tes fesses, fissa !

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Reviews please :3


	2. scène 2

Scène 2-

JE NE POSSEDE PAS LE MYTHE DE TANTALE! NI CE TEXTE, CELUI-CI APPARTIENT AUX LATINISTES DE MA CLASSE AINSI QU'A MOI-MÊME, ETANT DONNE QUE JE FAIS PARTI DE CETTE CLASSE

* * *

**Scène 2.**

**Tantale, Pélops**

_Pélops arrive dans le salon. Il porte un casque sur les oreilles, on entend de la musique Hard Rock venant de sa chambre. Il danse. _

**Tantale** _(la bouche pleine):_ \- Ah te voilà ! Enlève-moi tout de suite ce casque ! Un peu de respect quand tu parles à ton père !

_Pélops continue à danser. Il fait des signes vers son casque pour montrer qu'il n'entend pas. Il va s'asseoir à côté de son père en bougeant la tête. _

**Pélops (**crie): - Oh, tu r'gardes les Anges ? Ben, t'aurais pu m'appeler, quand-même ! C'est trop cool c'te émission.

_Tantale lui arrache son casque. _

**Pélops **_(crie toujours) _: - Mais arrête, tu vas m'arracher les tampons !

**Tantale :** \- Les tympans, crétin… Faut vraiment qu'tu changes de copains, Hercule et Dionysos, c'est pas les bons ! T'as fait les courses, au moins ? Je te rappelle que la famille débarque ce soir.

**Pelops **: - Ben, Chui descendu, mais j'ai croisé cette bombe en bas de l'immeuble… Presque aussi bonne que Nabilla !

**Tantale **: - Ton langage, p'tit con… Et on mange quoi, ce soir ?

**Pélops** \- Plaquettes: Pizza?

**Tantale **: - Pour quatorze personnes ? T'as vraiment pas inventé le labyrinthe… Pire qu'Icare.

**La télé :** \- Une annonce spéciale. La semaine prochaine, nous recevrons un nouveau beau gosse dans la team ! Je vous présente… Pelops, fils de Tantale, petit fils de Zeus ! Il va toutes les foudroyer…

_Tantale tombe sa bière et se penche en avant…_

**Pélops :** \- J'suis pris ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est un rêve ! Wesh, papa, t'as entendu ça ?

**Tantale **: - Mais tu te fous de ma g…

**Pélops: - Youhou!**

Oh, putain faut fêter ça ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

_Tantale attrape une tronçonneuse cachée derrière le canapé et la démarre sourire aux lèvres._

**Tantale :** \- Oh, juste le temps de faire mijoter le ragoût…

* * *

Reviews Please Je suis désolée que cela ne fasse que 2 scène, mais c'est comme ça :3


End file.
